


Lose You

by CutiePiSenpai



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePiSenpai/pseuds/CutiePiSenpai
Summary: While on a case of missing preteen girls.What will the BAU team do when one of there own is taken hostage.*Disclaimer*I have not written creatively in years just had an idea and decided to go with it. I do not know if any of this is accurate medically or physically but I was having fun and didn't fact check. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Lose You

Garcia has an incoming call from Y/N.  
"Hello gorgeous, what can I do for you? "  
The sound she is met with is not the sing song voice of her friend, but the sound of screeching tires, scraping metal, a loud roar, followed by a louder boom. The sound causes Garcia to freeze in fear.  
"Y/N?!!", Garcia yells. "Y/N?!, JJ?!"  
Garcia picks up her other phone to call Hotch.  
"Hotch, you need to get to Y/N and JJ I think there were in an accident, I'm sending you there coordinates now. Hurry!"

***  
Before the call to Garcia placed.  
"Don't you two want kids?", JJ asked. Y/N and JJ were heading back to the precinct after going to question a potential witness to find the unsub. All the while JJ felt that now was the time to question Y/N and Reid's baby plans.  
"Of course we do JJ, we're not trying, but we're not not trying ya know." Y/N says a little exasperated."I took a test a few weeks ago because I thought maybe and it was negative, but I don't want to bring it up to Spence and get his hopes up until I know for sure."  
Before JJ can respond Y/N sees a large truck heading straight at them. She makes a split second decision, she prompts siri to call Garcia at the same time she puts an arm out in from off JJ slams on the breaks and swerves. She's hears the sound of screeching tires, scraping metal, a loud roar, followed by a louder boom and everything goes dark. 

***  
When the rest of the team arrives in the scene shocked isn't even a word that can describe what there are taking in. From first looks they can't imagine how anyone would have survived in the SUV. The first thing they notice is the entire back end is gone, crushed and pulverized. The second thing they notice is the other vehicle is no where to be found, but there are a 2 sets of tire tracks one coming and the other going. When they see the front end they only see JJ in the car she is unconscious and bleeding. They get the medic over to look at her. While they take care of JJ the team is now on the hunt for Y/N. There is no sign that she could have been ejected from the SUV. They do notice the obvious blood on the drivers side and on the ground just outside the drivers side door they find Y/N's weapon and credentials. They come to the conclusion that she was taken by the unsub but for what the dont know.

***  
Y/N wakes up with a pounding in her head and soreness all over. When she opens her eyes the first thing she notices is that she is in a cage and she tries to recall what happened. She remembers the headlights heading straight at them, she prays JJ is alright. As the begins to look around she notices the lights, she can see but it's dim. As everything comes into focus she notices the girls. The missing girls, 4 in total in individual cages on either side of her. Y/N clears her throat, "are you all okay?" The girls nod hesitantly."Why does he want you all here?" No one wants to answer her and they are avoiding eye contact. Y/N takes a deep breath, "I know it's difficult, but I need to know so I can help us all get out of here." One girl finally speaks up, "He elotrocutes us until we beg him to touch us." Sexual Sadist of course. 

***  
Back at the precinct the team is trying to figure out where the unsub would having taken Y/N and keep Reid focused on finding you instead of worrying. Looking at all the photos they failed to realize earlier that although not a preteen Y/N fit the same description of the missing girls. (Long dark brown hair, blue eyes, she is short and petite.) Reid is working on a geographic profile, but being in a rural area it can only help so much. The tension in the air is thick and everyone is on edge. Reid is mumbling to himself, " How could he have let this happen? Why didn't he go with you instead of JJ?" Hotch can see Reid breaking under the pressure and goes over to reassure him, " We're going to find her, but you need to be ontop of your game to do so."  
Reid rubbing the back of his neck in exhaustion, "I just need her back."  
With everyone now working together to narrow down the area, Reid is met with a memory from years past when Y/N first joined the BAU. (While working on a previous abduction case Y/N had mentioned if anyone in the team was to ever go missing she was the best option. Reid did not like when she said it, the thought of her missing made him sick to his stomach. Until she explained that because her dad was a retired FBI agent he was paranoid when she was young and had a GPS chip implanted into a ring she is never without, sitting on her right forefinger.) At the time Reid still hated the thought but now he knows how to find you. He calls Garcia to get your location and the team is on there way to you. 

***  
Y/N is trying to keep the girls calm letting them know help will be on there way soon. She has faith Reid will remember,sooner than later she hopes. It has been relatively quiet but Y/N hears footsteps approaching. As the unsub approaches he goes to grab one of the girls out of the cage. This prompts Y/N to jump into action immediately antagonizing the man. "So this is how weak you are?" She sneers, "Preying on young girls because a grown woman would never want you, would never give into you?" Y/N comments send the man into a rage. "Shut up you stupid Bitch, you'll get what's coming to you soon enough. Y/N knows that now that she has his attention she needs to keep it. "As if I could ever be afraid of you, you're pathetic, bet you can't even get it up!" Goal achieved, the man is moving away from the girl and over the front of the cage Y/N is in. "I'll show you just what I'm capable of!" He yells, before pushing a button causing an electric current to run through the cage incapacitating Y/N. While she in unable to move the unsub ties her hands together and lifts her onto a hook dangling from the ceiling. Lastly he ties her feet together and fastening the tie to the floor. While in her suspended state the unsub now takes the time to mock her. "Not so mouthy now. Are you ready to comply?" Y/N huffy, "is that the best you got? I've heard worse from 12 year old kids playing video games." The man now visibly upset pulls out a rod rigged to administer electric shocks. He takes a swing and when it connects Y/N shouts in pain. "How was that?",the man sneers " Do you want me to end your suffering? All you have to do is beg?" Y/N with her chest heaving, let's out a laugh " Seriously, like I said before is this your best? You're weak, pathetic, repulsive. I wouldn't beg you to kill me, let alone to lay a filthy finger on me." This earns her another wack as she continues to insult and demean him. And the process goes on.

***  
The team arrives at the unsub's home and begins breaking down doors and searching. Hotch and Reid reach the unsub first. Reids eyes immediately going to Y/N's limp body dangling, as Hotch places the unsub under arrest. Reid runs over to pull her down but she is unresponsive and doesn't appear to be breathing. Reid is performing chest compressions while calling for a medic. After successfully finding a pulse the medics get her on a gurney and entire the ambulance. Reid insisting on riding along. 

***  
A few hours later the entire team minus JJ, unconscious but stable in her own room, are waiting to here from the Doctor. When the Dr. walks in he looks at both Hotch and Reid suggesting that since Hotch is the Unit Chief and Reid and Y/N are married they speak privately. Reid assures the Dr. that they all all family and its ok to speak freely in front of them. "She is currently stable, we needed to revive her twice. She has bruising on her arms, chest, and abdomen from the air bag. Also marks from the electric rod used. Her right forearm has some fractures and many cuts that will heal over time." The Dr pauses and looks to Reid with a questioning look. "Are you sure its ok to discuss everything here?" When Reid nods, the Dr ask if Y/N or himself was aware that she was pregnant. Reids says that he was unaware and questions the Dr's referring to her as having been pregnant but not still. The Dr explains that because of the impact of the air bag and the torture, Y/N had miscarried. Reid put that to the back of his mind for now, he'll deal with it later. Reid asks when can they see Y/N. This leads the Dr into explaining that although she is stable she in unresponsive and that at this time they don't know if or when she would wake up. This news causes me tension to run high, as if all the air had been sucked from their lungs. The Dr says for now only one person can go in. They all of course know it will be Reid and tell him they'll be back in the morning to check in. 

***  
After JJ regained consciousness and Y/N still unresponsive, the team returned home minus Reid and Y/N who was transferred to James Madison Hospital to be closer to home. Reid barely left her beside at the Hospital only going home to shower and change and only if another team member stayed with her. He didn't want her to be alone in case she woke up. A week and a half after the initial incident the entire team comes to visit. They're trying to keep Reid's hopes up. It's quiet everyone still proccessing what happened themselves. Reid breaks the silence with an almost sob, "I don't know what I'm going to do without her." His statement confuses everyone, not sure if there was more news he hadn't shared, until he continues. "If she never wakes up, what am I going to do?" Morgan comes over the rest a reassuring hand on Reid's shoulder, "She's a fighter, she never gives up. Not on anyone. So don't give up on her. She'll pull through." 

***  
2 weeks after the initial incident the team is just getting back into town from a case. Spencer stayed behind offering support over the phone but still not leaving the hospital. The team shows up obviously exhausted just getting back from a case and short two people. They come in and find some seats. Reid is sitting next to Y/N with his hand wrapped around hers. And they begin to tell there favorite stories about Y/N. After the rest of the team tells there stories they all looks at Spencer expectedly. He has too many great stories but his favorite is the day they met. Many years before when Reid was in the FBI academy on sunny Saturday afternoon, here he was sitting in a bookstore in Georgetown when a beautiful girl approached him. She looked nervous before she spoke and asked if she could ask a favor of him. Sweet Spencer Reid of course he would want to help. There was a book she had been searching for and had asked the employees so many times earlier when she couldn't find it she didn't want to bother them again. She had eventually found the book not only in the wrong section but too high up for her to reach. Spencer happily grabbed the book from the high shelf to hand to her. Her face light up like a Christmas tree to his kind gesture and she offered to buy him coffee to repay him for the good dead. He declined saying it wasn't necessary for her to repay him but he would like to get coffee with her. As he is telling the story it was the first time in 2 weeks the team had seen him smile. It uplifted all of their spirits. Now making jokes, laughing and crying from laughing so hard. Amongst the commotion, none of them realized Y/N eyes were open and she was now looking around confused. It wasn't until she spoke that it became dead silent, "I'm not dead right? The afterlife cannot be this loud?" More of a comment than a question this caused everyone other than Reid to break out in more laughter. Reid with tears in his eyes was so overcome with joy he couldn't do anything except embrace her. "I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered in her ear. Y/N chuckled and she ran a hand through his hair, " Lose me? And where would I go without you."

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a 2nd part.


End file.
